


Jaskier x Reader : The Promise

by SidneyDR



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: You’re working together with Geralt and Jaskier to kill a monster. Things take a turn for the worse when the plan fails and the monster targets Jaskier.
Relationships: Jaskier reader, Jaskier x reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, jaskier you
Kudos: 30





	Jaskier x Reader : The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble that I wrote down. Didn’t feel like making it into a full blown story so here it is.   
> I will also have 2 long stories up soon.

You stepped forward, your eyes following the creature’s every move. Watching in horror as the trap Geralt had planned on had failed to work. The monster moved closer to Jaskier rapidly.

“N'te va !” you raised your voice at the creature but it ignored you. Your spoke little elder, but hoped you could pursuade the thing to back off of him.  
The words you spoke next came without hesitation.

“Me aen a.”  
Three words in elder that you repeated twice more before the creature acknowledged your presence.

It tilted it’s head in your direction, it’s black empty eyes piercing yours.  
“y/n ! No !” Geralt tried to stop it from happening.  
“Y/n, please do go on, whatever you’re telling it, it’s working.” Jaskier spoke very nervously as he stood motionless to not provoke the thing.  
Geralt snapped his head in Jaskier’s direction “Shut up, Jaskier !”  
The creature looked once more at Jaskier and you repeated the words a final time, ignoring Geralt’s plea.

“Me aen a !”  
The creature let out a screeching sound before fleeing at high speed as it climbed up the walls.  
Geralt watched in terror as he saw it happening. He knew what those words had meant. He looked at you, his eyes spilling with anger as he walked towards you “ARE YOU INSANE ?!”  
Jaskier stepped between you and Geralt instantly “Woah easy there, Geralt. The ugly thing’s gone. Maybe we should be thanking y/n.” He tried to lighten the mood.  
Geralt looked at Jaskier as angry as he looked at you.  
“I had to do it.” you raised your voice "Your trap wasn’t working !“  
He looked down in defeat at your words. The trap he had laid out had failed horribly and the monster had targetted the first person it saw. Geralt knew you liked Jaskier, but never realised just how strong those feelings were.  
You turned and walked away to cool off a little further away from them.  
Jaskier’s watched you walk away, his eyes darted between you and Geralt. Having no idea why Geralt was so upset, the creature was gone. It didn’t eat him. It didn’t eat anyone and all limbs were accounted for.

"Am I missing something here ? Are you upset that you didn’t get to kill the monster ? There’s a lot more out there you know, plenty enough to-”  
Geralt groaned “It’s not about that.” He watched you like a hawk.  
Jaskier sighed at that “Right. Then what is it ?”  
Geralt thought for a moment, not sure if telling the bard the truth was a good thing. But it was necessary.  
“It’s what she promised the creature.” He finally admitted.  
The bard furrowed his brows shaking his head slightly “What-” he looked at you “.. what exactly did she say ? My elder speech is still rough, I only understood when she said ‘stop’ ”  
Geralt let out a breath before answering “She said…”  
Jaskier mouthed a 'what’ at him.  
“Mine for his.” Geralt reluctantly told him.  
Jaskier looked at his friend, trying to understand “I don’t get it. Her what for my wh-…..” he froze mid sentence “Oh.”  
Feeling like he had swallowed a rock when he realised what those elder words had meant and the meaning behind them.  
Your life for his.  
A promise the creature had agreed upon and soon would come to claim what was promised.

Panic rose inside of him “No no no no..” he stepped in front of him “Geralt, we can’t let that happen ! I am not letting that…that thing kill her !”

Geralt watched the desperate look in the bard’s eyes and gave a nod “We have until nightfall to think of a plan. If we can’t kill it, it will claim what was promised.”

They both looked at you now, hoping that this plan would work.


End file.
